


Diccionario McGibbs

by Sherlockian221B



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos entre Timothy McGee Y Leroy Jethro Gibbs son revelados un sinfín de situaciones podrían suceder......por que no iniciar por el abecedario





	1. Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Much More](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245116) by shadowdweller25. 



Tim levanto la vista de su teclado para descubrir que los ojos azul marino de su jefe lo estaban observando… de nuevo, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Retorciéndose en su puesto de trabajo mientras que su jefe lo seguía viendo con sus ojos azules cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas debido al  fuego y deseo, Tim decidió que era momento de regresar al trabajo antes de que terminara avergonzándose a sí mismo en medio del cuartel.

Esos ojos eran peligrosos…. Prometiendo tantas cosas.

**“Tienes algo en mente, McGee?”**

Tim no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y quedarse sin aliento por el hecho de que no se dio cuenta en que momento Gibbs se movió de su escritorio hasta situarse al lado suyo para susurrarle en su oído….

 **“No.”** Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior fue lo que dijo McGee.

**“¿Estás seguro McGee?”**

La reacción de Tim al hecho de que Gibbs se inclinara para estar más cerca de su oído para decir estas palabras fue con un suspiro casi inaudible junto con un leve temblor en sus manos “¿Dónde demonios estaban Ziva y Tony?” Oh, sí, Gibbs les ordenó traer el almuerzo.

Se aclaró la garganta, giro para ver directamente a los penetrantes ojos azules de su jefe, al ver todas las emociones reflejadas en las pupilas de Gibbs,  Se quedó sin aliento, esos ojos… aquellos ojos azules que lo han perseguido en sus sueños más explícitos.

**“¿Jefe?”**

En aquellos ojos azules ardía un deseo feroz, Tim suspiro ante la sensación de  mano áspera y callosa acariciando su cuello acompañado de una pequeña sacudida de su cuerpo. Esto es demasiado Peligroso.

Tim supo desde el primer contacto que tuvo con el Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs que era un hombre peligroso, lo dijeron sus orbes azul marino. Pero aun con todo el peligro que vio Tim lo quiso desde ese instante, y aun lo deseaba…. Y a juzgar por el deseo y el fuego que se reflejaban en sus pupilas azules la atracción era recíproca.

La diatriba mental de McGee fue interrumpida por la grave voz de Gibbs **“Mi casa 2100 Horas, cierra la puerta cuando entres”**

 **“Bi..Bien”**  Respondió mientras observaba como se alejaban  aquellos ojos azules intensos que prometían una noche llena de diversión y placer hacia su escritorio,  no sin antes notar que sus compañeros de equipo emergían del ascensor.

**“¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo a ustedes dos?”**

**“Lo siento Jefe”**

***NCIS***

Tim estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de su jefe, nervioso…, estaba aterrado y no tenía miedo de admitirlo,  muy pocas veces había estado en la casa del hombre mayor y las veces que estuvo allí tan solo era por trabajo. Pero a la vez estaba emocionado de lo que iba a suceder esta noche, entro en la casa y cerró la puerta con seguro como le dijo esta mañana.

 **“Jefe?”** Inquirió con timidez.  

El hombre en cuestión aparición con una sonrisa que Tim nunca antes había visto  **“Hola”,**  Saludo con emoción.

 **“Hola”,** saludo.

El hombre mayor hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina, Tim parpadeo de  ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

La mesa estaba cubierta con un fino mantel blanco, sobre el mismo y al centro de la mesa había unas velas rojas con aroma a vainilla y lavanda y dos platos con una deliciosa cena casera de bistec, patatas y espárragos.

  **“Jefe….?”**

Gibbs camino hasta situarse al frente de su agente junior, tomo su mano mientras no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Tim, esa mirada suave que demostraba lo gastado y herido que estaba en su interior pero para McGee esa misma mirada lograba que su corazón se acelerara de emoción y deseo.

 **“Esta noche, soy Jethro”**  Entrelazando su manos, fueron dichas esta palabras

Tim bajo la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y le pregunto: **“¿Solo esta noche?”**

Con su mano libre Jethro tomo la barbilla de Tim, para que lo viera a los ojos y con su tono de voz más sensual le respondió: **“Todas las noches y días que tú quieras.”**

Ya no fue necesario de más discusiones ya que los ojos de los dos hombres habían dicho todo por el momento.


	2. Bar

Se quedó sin aliento mientras su espalda dibujaba un arco contra el colchón de la cama matrimonial que compartía con su amante, agarrando al hombre por sus hombros mientras  lo acercaba con su pierna encima de la cadera del otro con el fin de empujarlo más profundo en su interior.

 **-Jethro…-** Jadeo.

Esta situación fue el resultado de cuestionar a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, habían discutido fuertemente y Tim cuestiono el amor que le profesaba el hombre mayor…, pero todo no era culpa del chico después de todo no podía culparlo por dudar después de que habían salido con el equipo a un bar y Jethro estuvo abiertamente ligando de nuevo con una mujer que vino buscándolo, Tim comprendió que era una manera de mantener al equipo fuera de su relación  y lejos de que se enteraran  ya que con anterioridad acordaron que nadie se podía enterar de la relación que compartían más allá de la profesional.

Pero el asunto se complicó cuando la atrevida mujer le pregunto si podía dejarle su número…. Y Jethro ni corto ni perezoso lo tomo, ¿qué Carajos pensaba?.

Tim obviamente estaba furioso en el momento que llegaron a casa y se lo dejo ver a Jethro con claridad.

Después de toda la lucha de palabras junto con las repetidas ocasiones en la que Timothy se negaba a creer que Jethro lo quería, el hombre mayor llego al límite de su paciencia y se dispuso a mostrárselo con hechos que lo quería, así que lo empujo contra la pared de la sala devorando su boca en un ardiente beso lleno de pasión, deseo y amor, y como era de costumbre cuando las cosas iniciaban con este tipo de besos los dos hombre se dejaron llevar con rapidez de la emociones desvistiéndose en el proceso de subir al dormitorio que compartían desde hace tres años.

 **-Tim-** , Jethro gruño mientras arremetía contra su amante, su áspera mano callosa agarrando al joven geek de su muslo  de la pierna que estaba en su cadera, con una ligera capa de sudor cubría su piel pegando sus mechones de cabello plateado que tanto amaba Tim a su frente.

Tim paso la mano por la frente de su amado zorro plateado, enredando sus dedos en el cabello que se pegó a su mano mientras se reía sin aliento cuando Jethro lo observo detenidamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, el hombre mayor solo pudo sonreír ante la vista de su joven amante cubierto de sudor y con la sonrisa más dulce que él allá visto lo que lo incito a besar esos labios que tantas noches le han quitado el sueño.

 **-Nunca dudes.-**  Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre mayor segundos después de terminar el beso, mientras que aún estaban en movimiento con sus frentes descansando una sobre la otra respirando el aire del otro. **\- Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti , Timothy McGee.-**

**-¿Me amas?-**

**-Mejor que lo creas.-**

El hombre joven lo miro fijo a los ojos azules que siempre encendían su corazón y susurró. **-Lo prometes?-**

 **-Lo prometo.-**  Dijo Jethro mientras se inclinaba para sellar esta promesa con un casto beso de amor.


	3. Casa

Tim entro en la casa, agotado y listo para descansar en su cama, su día de trabajo fue más largo que el de los demás sin mencionar que su carga laboral era extenuarte, debido a que estuvo de licencia médica por una lesión que sufrió en el servicio y finalmente este día se reintegró al servicio, al ver el papeleo que lo esperaba decidió que no se iría de NCIS hasta que lo hubiera terminado  sin mencionar su creciente deseo de ir al campo con su equipo a lo cual el director Vance le advirtió que solo cuando su papeleo estuviera al día se uniría al equipo en el campo, en fin el día fue largo y su papeleo ya casi estaba terminado solo hacían falta unas pocas cosas que arreglaría en la mañana.

Cerrando la puerta se recostó contra ella para tomar el impulso de subir las escaleras pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando echó un vistazo a la sala y observo al hombre tendido en el sofá. Negando con su cabeza se acercó y después de dejar su abrigo en una silla cercana se sentó para estar al lado del hombre, con suavidad y sonriendo extendió su mano para enredar  sus dedos por el cabello de plata.

El hecho de que el hombre mayor no se despertara con el fin de agarrar su mano para detener el movimiento de Tim, era testimonio de lo lejos que su relación había llegado y de lo mucho que él conocía el toque de su joven amante, Tim perdió la cuenta de  la veces que trato de despertar al hombre con un suave movimiento el cual terminaba con una muñeca casi rota por la rotación que le propiciaba su amante.

Timothy observo aquel hombre que le robó su corazón parecía tan tranquilo, él no quería despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, el sofá no era apropiado para dormir y su amante lo lamentaría en la mañana si se quedaba allí toda la noche, por lo tanto, moviendo suavemente su mano en el hombro del hombre lo sacudió y llamo.

**-Jethro.-**

Jethro tarareo al  ser llamado.

**-Jethro, vamos despierta.-**

Jethro abrió sus ojos azules parpadeando antes de mirarlo y susurrar. **–Hola.-**

 **-Hola.-** Sonrió Tim, **-Vamos a la cama.-**  Concluyo acunando la cara de Jethro con su mano.

El hombre en cuestión se levantó y lo envolvió en sus brazos para dirigirse a su alcoba, No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tim se duchara, cambiara de ropa y meterse en la cama al lado de Jethro quien apenas entro en la habitación se dirigió a la cama y ahora estaba profundamente dormido.

Tim se acomodó de costado para hacer frente a Jethro y sin vacilar, envolvió con su brazo y pierna a su esposo de tres años mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

Con un beso y un te amo, Tim consiguió dormir arrullado por el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Jethro.


	4. Domestico

Gibbs extendió la sabana hacia Tim,  que estaba en el otro lado de la cama, entre los dos acomodaron la sabana sobre el colchón.

**-Estaba pensando que para la cena del viernes debería hacer pizza, a Tony le va a encantar y Ziva se divertirá conmigo mientras la hacemos, por no hablar de su deseo de probar cosas nuevas.-**

Gibbs no dijo nada, y los dos hombres continuaron haciendo la cama cuando continúo Tim.

 **-Entonces, el sábado tienes que recoger a Jack al aeropuerto y mientras los haces…-**  Tim cambio la funda de  la almohada por una fresca que le pasó Gibbs, **-Puedo comenzar con los preparativos de la barbacoa, sé que no es muy grande debido a que solo será el equipo y la familia de Vance y que cada uno va a traer algo para completarla aun así pienso que no es muy temprano para tener todo listo, ¿cierto?.-**  Termino Tim con una sonrisa en su cara mientras lo miraba.

Gibbs observo la cama al momento en que la terminaron mientras escuchaba la diatriba de Tim para el fin de semana antes de volver a ver al chico . Habían salido hace un tiempo nada muy serio, o al menos eso era lo que el hombre mayor pensaba, volvió a mirar la cama que acababan de hacer entre los dos y la pila de ropa que tenía previsto llevar a la lavandería la mitad era de Tim, el chico lo saco de su pensamientos al decir que podría invitar a los hijos de los vecinos con el fin de que los hijos de Vance no se sintieran tan solos en la reunión de adultos.

Jethro se acordó de  la veces que alguna de las ex esposas pensaba en hacer una fiesta con el vecindario y él las había detenido rápidamente antes de siquiera empezar con la organización de la misma. Sim embargo aquí estaba con Timothy McGee quien estaba no solo sugiriendo una fiesta sino que ya estaba planeando los detalles eso le hizo acordar de las reuniones que hacia Shannon. En el paso Jethro casi tenía un ataque cardiaco cada vez que veía que las cosas de su cita o de sus ex esposas se habían colado en su casa, sin embargo casi todas las cosas de Tim ya habían hecho un espacio en la casa del agente mayor y él simplemente no podía imaginar que no estuvieran allí.

No podía imaginar ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y no ver el cepillo extra en el lavabo o la toalla adicionar colgada. No podía imaginar lo que sentiría si al entrar en la sala y observar la mesa de café no estuvieran los libros que él y Tim estaban están leyendo sobre la misma.

  **-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?.-**  Interrogo Tim.

Mirando fijamente a esos ojos verde esmeralda respondió: **-Te amo-**

Tim sonrió lentamente. **–También te amo.-**


	5. Excitar

Tim se quedó viéndolo y si seguía viéndolo de esa manera iba a terminar perdiendo el control, y el pequeño bastardo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Mordisqueando su labio de puchero humedeciéndolo, haciendo brillar e hincharse aún más, quería hundir su dientes en él.

Y esas miradas……

Estaba tan necesitado y excitado, maldición si no ponía atención a su pene porque se estaba poniendo duro cuando más de esas miradas llegaron. Tim se estaba moviendo algo inquieto en su escritorio y Gibbs sabía que si se acercaba a mirar a su joven agente el chico tendría una notoria  erección, tal vez incluso con fugas de pre-semen que formarían pequeñas manchas de humedad en sus pantalones.

Fue apenas el almuerzo antes de que su control se perdiera.

 **-McGee!!, Conmigo!!.-**  Ladro Gibbs.

  **-Te sigo Jefe.-**

 Tim siguió al hombre que se abría camino hasta llegar al ascensor, l entrar en él solo espero unos segundos antes de moverse y accionar el interruptor.

 **-Quítate los pantalones.-** Ordeno y observo con fascinación como Tim cumplió rápidamente con su orden.

Una vez que estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, le dio su próxima orden **–Date la vuelta.-**

Tim se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus manos en la fría pared de metal y Gibbs gimió al ver el trasero del joven, con el extremo de color azul de un tapón anal que contrastaba con la pálida piel de su agente.

 **-Fuiste un chico malo.-**  Susurro.

Un jadeo fue la respuesta del chico mientras Gibbs arrastraba un dedo por el borde del tapón, moviéndolo de la base escucho el gemido de placer que provenía de su amante travieso cuando el juguete acaricio su próstata.

 **-Tú pusiste el juguete allí,-** Dijo Tim al recuperar el aliento. **-Yo solo lo deje ahí.-**

 **-Hmmmm.-**  Tarareo, su pene totalmente duro, claro que estaba duro desde que vio el tapón.

En silencio libero su pene y luego sin previo aviso saco el juguete del cuerpo de su amante  y lo reemplazo con su pene, un grito ahogado le hizo saber que Tim se mordí el brazo para evitar que no se escuchara. La decepción que sintió Gibbs al no ser capaz de oír los gritos de Tim,  fue momentánea cuando descubrió que no  quería que los demás escucharan, Solo él.

Se estableció un ritmo rápido y duro, ya que no tenían tiempo y pronto  llegó, llenando a Tim con su semen, afortunadamente tenía algo que podía evitar que hicieran un destre en ascensor  que tendría que ser explicado.

Gibbs apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tim tratando de recuperar el aliento. **\- ¿Estas bien?,** pregunto una vez que lo hizo.

 **-Si.-**  Jadeo Tim.

 **-Bien.-**  Jethro gruño sacando su pene del cuerpo de Tim y rápidamente reemplazándolo con el tapón para que su semen se quedara en el interior de su amante.

 **-Jethro,-**  Se quejó Tim, haciendo que Gibbs sonriera.

**-Tú vas a mantener mi semen en tu interior el resto del día y yo te recompensaré.-**

Tim se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, poniéndose los pantalones, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cuál sería su recompensaba ya que se veía en sus ojos traviesos lo que estaba esperando.

Jethro observo la mirada del chico, Tim no sería un sumiso silencioso y obediente, lo quería para él, amaba cuando Tim era sumiso y obediente en la cama de vez en cuando, pero le gustaba más cuando Tim era travieso y ruidoso, y esta vez era una de ellas.

Lo más probable era que el resto de la tarde el joven agente continuara con las apariencias y pequeñas cosas que probarían el control del agente mayor.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.


	6. Falla

Tim se recostó sobre la pared y observo como la Coronel Mann coqueteaba y era juguetona con Gibbs en su ordenador, deslizando su cuerpo uniformado entre el hombre mayor y el computador de tal manera que cuando se dio la vuelta y se inclinó su trasero estaba justo en el regazo de su jefe. Por lo menos sentía satisfacción en el hecho de que Gibbs miro hacia abajo en la posición que se encontraban y rápidamente se alejó de su compañía.

Realmente odiaba su vida a veces.

Desde que se enteró de la relación de Gibbs con Mann, había algo dentro de él que no se sentía bien, algo que carcomía su felicidad cada vez que los veía cerca, y  para su desgracia actual los tenia trabajando juntos, y como Mann estaba a cargo eso significaba que no desaprovecharía oportunidad alguna para estar al lado de Gibbs.

 No le gustaba Mann, para nada y eso era un problema debido a que Tim era demasiado listo y sabía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que Timothy sin nombre medio McGee, Probie, McGeek, Elf-Lord estaba sintiendo.

Se estaba enamorando de su jefe, y estaba celoso de Mann.

Y de acuerdo con Abby, no lo estaba escondiendo muy bien, ella se sentó con él hace tan solo unos minutos informándole que tenía que ser cuidadoso cuando estuviera alrededor de Gibbs  además del hecho de que estaba siendo un poco hostil con Mann.

Esta mujer salió de la nada y se llevaba a Gibbs con ella, por supuesto que estaba enojado, tratándola hostil, pero siguió el consejo y trato de ocultarlo, se dirigió a salvar su equipo del par de analfabetas informáticos quienes golpeaban su teclado.

**-Este computador es un poco…..-**

**-Está vinculado con el laboratorio de Abby… Señora.-**

Estaba por mandar la información que acaba de encontrar a la pantalla de bullpen, echó un vistazo a Gibbs solo para casi borrar todo por pulsar una tecla accidental. No estaba acostumbrado a la atención del hombre y esos ojos azules ahora lo miraban fijamente como si fuera la única cosa en un radio de una milla.

Aunque Gibbs vio el error de su agente él le dijo a Mann que era error de los cables conectados con la pantalla y no erro de su agente al cual lo estaba observando con ternura.

Tim miro hacia otro lado mientras se enamoraba por completo de Leroy Jethro Gibbs lo cual no quería que el otro hombre viera.


	7. Gruñido

Realmente tenía que dejar de gruñir, no enserio sí escuchaba un gruñido de Gibbs una vez más, iba a correrse en los pantalones.

Gibbs estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, dándole a saber a su asesino toda la información que tenían y que ellos no le permitirían salirse con la suya, Tim dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la sonrisa del hombre desaparecer a medida de que Gibbs hablaba. _“No tan engreído ahora, eh?”._

Gibbs termino cerrando su carpeta mientras se levantaba, dejando a su invitado con la boca abierta y al borde de la hiperventilación ya que no había manera de que se pudiera librar de lo que había hecho.

Tony estaba ladrando alguna de sus idioteces, pero Tim no estaba escuchándolo ya que lo único que escuchaban sus oídos eran los latidos de su corazón  debido a lo excitado que estaba, Ziva estaba tratando de que Tony se callara no fue una sorpresa el hecho de que lo amenazara con un clip.

Se volvió hacia la puerta cuando Gibbs entro y tuvo que tragar toda la saliva que se agrupo en su boca la ver la cara del hombre, aun corría la adrenalina de cuando atraparon al asesino junto con la de realizar el interrogatorio, esos ojos azules se centraron el Tim al pasar por la puerta.

 **-Tony-** Dijo con un gruñido, **-Ve a entretener a nuestro invitado mientras su abogado llega, Ziva ve a esperar al abogado en el bullpen y tráelo cuando llegue.-**

**-En ello, jefe.-**

**-Enseguida, Gibbs.-**

Tim trago de nuevo cuando vio que Gibbs le indico al chico de tecnología que saliera también, él y Gibbs se quedaron solos en la sala de observación, **-Gibbs.-**

Un gruñido casi animal vino del hombre en cuestión y Tim apenas tuvo  tiempo para prepararse antes de que él hombre mayor se abalanzo sobre él.


	8. Hormonas

Gibbs se estaba volvió loco, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar, amaba a Tim, realmente lo amaba pero el hecho de que el joven agente estuviera hormonal lo enloquecía.

Su matrimonio con el joven Geek, fue casi dos años atrás, despues de que los dos tuvieran la conversación sobre niños, y cuando ambos estuvieron de acuerdo para adoptar uno, Oh, ¡Sorpresa!, Tim estaba embarazado. Estaban sorprendidos pero Gibbs mostraba con orgullo  a todos, las fotos del ultrasonido de su hijo no nacido que guardaba en la billetera, sin mencionar que siempre estaba  allí para Tim cuando los malestares matutinos iniciaban y siempre terminaba el día masajeando los pies del chico.

Cada momento que podía sus manos ásperas y callosas, llegaban  a acariciar la panza de su compañero, llenarla de besos y susurrando palabras de amor a su hijo no nacido.     

Si hablamos de deseo sexual, no había queja alguna… Gibbs amaba poner sus manos sobre Tim, algo acerca de ver crecer a su bebe dentro de su amado Timmy, motivaba su instinto posesivo y de protección con el joven.

 

Pero estas hormonas……

Debido a que Timothy McGee era un hombre y ahora estaba embarazado lleno de estrógenos en su sistema, era peor que una mujer embarazada promedio, Un minuto Tim diría que amaba profundamente a Gibbs prácticamente saltando sobre él,  solo para empujarlo y enojarse con el hombre por una cosa insignificante, y unos pocos segundos después estar rendido antes sus hermosos ojos azules.

 

En un momento insultaría a Tony y al siguiente lo estaba abrazándolo con lágrimas en su rostro por miedo a herir los sentimientos del agente de campo senior.

Un día entro en el bullpen con una bandeja llena de Brownies que horneo, pero no dejaría que nadie los tocara debido a que eran para el director Vance,  el hombre afroamericano parecía confundido, algo en shock y preocupado de la actitud de su joven agente, pero al responder el director se negó muy cortésmente.

Gibbs casi tuvo que detener a su esposo  de lanzar los brownies sobre Vance, pero afortunadamente el hombre se dispuso a contarle los motivos del rechazo, el cual era que su esposa la había puesto a dieta, entonces Tim empezó a sollozar por la culpa, de casi haber arruinado el traje de Vance seguido de un abrazo al hombre a modo de felicitación por ser tan paciente con él y el hecho de ser tan buen esposo y escuchar a su esposa.

En el rostro del líder de equipo hubiera aparecido una enorme sonrisa ante la expresión de Vance, si no fuera por el brillo en los ojos de Tim cuando camino hacia él y le dijo que tenía que seguir el ejemplo de Vance y escucharlo con respecto a su alimentación.

Sí, claro como que iba a empezar a  comer sus verduras, No, gracias, pero entonces unos ojos grandes verdes se pusieron llorosos de nuevo acompañado por el labio inferior de puchero, y con la promesa de comer sus vegetales con el fin de ser un ejemplo para su hijo. La sonrisa que recibió por parte de Tim valía la pena.

Gibbs no podía esperar hasta que su hijo naciera y recuperara a su Tim, al chico que no era hormonal.

Pero…, lo haría de nuevo??

Por supuesto que sí, sí lo haría.


	9. Inesperado

**-Lo sabía!!!-**

Tim se lamentó ante la pérdida de calor cuando el hombre contra él se apartó, e tomo un tiempo antes de abrir los ojos y determinar el motivo por el cual Jethro se alejó, estaba disfrutando tanto de la atención de Jethro hace tan solo segundos.

Miro más allá de su amante para ver a  Vance de pie con los brazos cruzados, al verlo fue como si le hubieran tirado un baldé de agua fría, de un sonido de sorpresa, alejándose rápidamente de Jethro mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón, ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba en un gran problema.

**-Leon….-**

**-Que creen que estás haciendo?-** Vance exigió, Tim tenía que mirar hacia abajo para no revelar su rostro sonrojado debido a la vergüenza de ser atrapado en este acto tan embarazoso.

Jethro lo observo con sus imponentes ojos azules antes de girarse y enfrentase a Vance, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la voz del director se hizo notar de nuevo, **Porque me parecía que estabas acosando al Agente McGee.-**

**-¡¿Qué?!,… ¡NO!-**

**-¿Oh, enserio?-** Inquirió de nuevo esta vez con una ceja levantada.

**-¡Leon!-**

**-No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo Gibbs, quien sabe  por cuánto  tiempo y sobre todo con Tim.-**

**-Qué pasa con Tim?-**  Tim observo a Jethro antes de mirar a Vance  quien solo levanto se ceja ante la mirada del joven agente, Jethro estaba tan enojado, su mirada que irradiaba fuego acompañada de sr respiración tan fuerte que la podía escuchar, **-Leon, que está mal con Tim?-**  Exigió Gibbs

**-Además del hecho de que es mi hijo y que estas abusando de él?-**

Tim no sabía sí reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jethro era tan tentador, pero no era muy inteligente hacerlo, nunca había visto al hombre tan sorprendido en su vida, pero para ser justos, Tim no le había contado ese hecho y han estado saliendo por alrededor de un mes sin contar el hecho de que trabajo para el hombre por más de siete años.

**-Tu …. –**

**-Hijo,-** Vance termino la oración con un movimiento de cabeza. **–Si-**

Jethro se giró para observarlo ante lo cual Tim se encontró frotando la parte posterior de su cuello por los nervios. – **Uh… Sorpresa?-**

**-Tim-**

Con un suspiro McGee agito su mano hacia Vance mientras explicaba, - **Él era  mi padrino antes de que mis padres murieran, mi padre murió en el extranjero y mi madre al dar a luz a Sara, después de eso él y mamá nos acogieron y adoptaron, formando parte de la familia Vance desde entonces-**

Gibbs lo observo como si hubiera perdido la cordura a lo cual Tim simplemente dejo que su amante se tomara el tiempo necesario para procesar la  revelación de su secreto familiar, se volvió a su padre para encontrase nuevamente frotando su cuello de manera nerviosa. **–Entonces…. Uh, Sabias??-**

**-No nos puedes ocultar nada, hijo cada vez que nos hablabas a tu madre y a mí sobre Gibbs te brillaban los ojos, además me percate del hecho de que Gibbs últimamente se asocia más a ti, pero en el trabajo Tim….-**

**-Lo siento, papá-** Definitivamente esto era muy embarazoso, y sabía que cuando Sara se enterara no dejaría de reírse de él.

Vance miro a su hijo y su mejor agente antes de decir: **-Vas a venir a cenar esta noche para conocer a la familia oficialmente.-**

Jethro asintió a Vance.

**-Bien, y abstente de abusar  de mi hijo en el trabajo ¿Entendido?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

De nuevo Vance parecía satisfecho a medida que asintió y se dispuso a salir d ela habitación, una vez solos Jethro se volvió a Tim para murmurar **–No es como si yo fuera el que nos arrastró aquí-**

 **-¡Escuche eso!-** Se escuchó la voz de Vance.

Tim gimió al darse cuenta que esa declaración traería una nueva conversación con su padre.


	10. Just Because

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-Ábrelo Tim-**

Tim sonrió antes de rasgar la envoltura simple del objeto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver el nuevo programa informático que menciono hace un tiempo que quería probar. Jethro lo recordó y lo consiguió para él.

Mirando desde el programa hacía Jethro y viceversa, se acercó a su amante para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre, y depositarle un beso apasionado.

 **-¿Cuál es la ocasión?-** Pregunto cuando la necesidad de aire fue importante.

**-No hay ocasión-**

Tim frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, el joven miro a su amante y trato de recordar si olvido algún aniversario, pero después de unos segundos llego a la conclusión de que no lo hizo.

Su cumpleaños no fue sino hasta el próximo mes, y no celebran ningún aniversario que no fuera el anual de estar juntos,  a pesar de que Jethro dijo que no hace ningún seguimiento de fechas, Tim sabía que en secreto mantenía un registro detallado de todos los pequeños aniversarios, primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cuando Tim se mudó a su casa,  cuando se dijeron por primera vez que se amaban, pero ni siquiera era ninguno de esos días.

 **-Tim-** Jethro dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de café enfrente de su amante con una sonrisa junto con un suave sape al mejor estilo de Gibbs, **-No hay ocasión, deja de tratar de averiguarlo.-**

**-Pero….-**

**-No hay peros, yo solo lo conseguí porque quería dártelo.-**

**-Entonces… -** Tim frunció el ceño. **-¿Solo por querías?-**

**-El hecho es que lo vi y recordé lo que me dijiste que querías probarlo hace semanas así que lo compre para ti-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Tim!.**

**-Lo siento,-** Dijo rápidamente sonrojándose. **–Lo siento, es solo que yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me den obsequios solo porque quieren dármelos.-** Jethro frunció el ceño y Tim sabía que estaba pensado en todas las cosas que Tim ha hecho y dado a los amigos y familiares debido a que él quería hacerlo, Tim tan solo se encogió de hombros antes d continuar, **Yo lo he hecho, pero la gente no lo hace por mí, solo si es mi cumpleaños o porque quieren algo.-** Su mirada había caído al obsequio que tenía entre sus manos, **-Gracias-** Dijo levantando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás haya visto e inclinarse para darle un beso al poseedor de dichos ojos.

**-De nada Tim.-**


	11. Kids

Tim aliso el traje de Jethro mientras lo observaba, era mucho mayor que cuando se conocieron, pero seguía siendo igual de guapo y Tim lo amaba con todo su corazón. Jethro ahora era un constructor de barcos a tiempo completo mientras que Tim era Director de NCIS, se hizo cargo desde que Vance se retiró y aunque era agotador le gustaba su trabajo y se enorgullecía de sus agentes.

**-¡Papi!-**

Miro hacia abajo, al ver a su hijo sonrió mientras lo levantaba  con facilidad y lo apoyaba en su cadera. **–Como esta mi pequeño alborotador?-**

 **-No soy un alborotador.-** Recrimino el niño mientras daba su mejor mirada de cachorro triste, la cual Tim culpaba a Tony de enseñarle al chico.

 **-Uh Huh-** Jethro sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla de su hijo Jack, acto que Tim imito y al final el chico resulto con sus mejillas besadas por sus padres al tiempo.

Jack rio antes de gritar, **-Papá-** Alcanzando a Jethro para que lo alzara a lo cual Tim cedió el niño a su esposo.

 

Justo su otro hijo para que pudieran ponerse en marcha, miro hacia la escalara y sintió que sus ojos ardían al contener la lágrimas al ver a su hija. Shelly se situó en la parte superior de las escaleras, brillante, llevaba un hermoso vestido estrape que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que era, con una mirada de sus ojos verdes similares a los Tim, bajo corriendo las escaleras para lanzarse a los brazos de agente, él la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Tim, era como si fuera ayer y su hija tan solo tenía 5 años, corriendo por todas partes vestida con su traje de princesa seguida de Jett, con ganas de salir al parque.

Ella tenía 10 años y vestida con un traje de ninja para Halloween ya que quería que Tía Ziva la acompañara este año, con 14 años Shelly bajo las escaleras en un bonito vestido de verano para su primera cita, rodando los ojos al ver a sus tías Ziva y Abby al igual que el resto de los hombre de su familia que estaban a la espera para conocer al chico con quien saldría. Quince y ella bajo su mirada hacia su nuevo hermano, llamando pequeño ruidoso, pero con la promesa de cuidar de él y amarlo con todo corazón.

Creció tan rápido.

 **-Déjame verte.-** y la observo de arriba abajo cuando ella se alejó, todavía sonriendo. – **Te ves perfecta-**   

**-Gracias, papá ¿Qué opinas, Pop?-**

Tim miro a Jethro quien al igual que él estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, **-Te ves muy bien cariño-**

 **-Shelly se ve linda, -** Dijo Jack desde su lugar de descanso en los brazos de Jethro, y de nuevo gracias a Tony, Tim sabía como terminaría la frase del niño **–al menos por hoy.-**   

Shelly dio la sonrisa que heredo de Jethro, **-Gracias,  enano. ¿Estamos listos para salir?-**

 **-No, primero fotos-**  Dijo Tim mientras tomaba su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos de su hija, de ella con Jack, con Jethro, con él y después todos juntos.

 **-Vamos, papá-.** Se quejó ella. **–No quiero llegar tarde-**

**-Bien… vamos-**

Salieron de la casa Gibbs-McGee con rumbo a la escuela, y con Jethro al volante no demoraron en llegar, al bajar del auto Shelly corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros de clase, Tim la observo mientras venía a su mente otro recuerdo en donde su cola de caballo se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con Jett en el patio trasero y su risa llenaba el aire.

Su mano fue cubierta por la de Jethro, y al hacerlo tuvo que voltear a ver el hombre dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

Encontraron rápidamente al resto del equipo en el interior, Tony Abby con su hijo, Ziva y Damon con hija adolecente que era amiga del curso de Shelly, Jimmy y su esposa junto con Ducky estaban allí. Su familia.

Tim encontró la mano de Jethro mientras que estaban sentados allí, el pequeño Jack, sentado en el regazo de Jethro viendo la ceremonia, haciendo una algarabía con el resto de su familia cuando el nombre de Shelly fue pronunciado.

La observo con el corazón lleno de alegría mientras su hija aceptaba su diploma y aunque sabía que pronto iba a irse de la casa con rumbo a la universidad para vivir su propia vida no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso.


	12. Lujuria

Tim estaba entre las piernas de Jethro con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del hombre mayor escuchando a su amante mientras leía. Su voz era un dulce canto al oído del joven agente, junto con el brazo alrededor de su cintura le daban la sensación de seguridad y confort, que lo hacían sentirse somnoliento.

Los dedos de Jethro enredándose en el cabello del joven lo hacían casi ronronear, bueno eso pensaba, pero al parecer el casi no aplica en esta situación ya que su amante se rio haciendo que vibrar su espalda.

 **-Cállate.-** Se quejó, pero el efecto de su queja fue opacado cuando esas uñas romas pasaron por su cuero cabelludo haciéndolo ronronear… de nuevo esta vez lo acompañaba el reclinar su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

 **-¿Más?-** Inquirió Jethro y Tim no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que el hombre estaba sonriendo, diversión era todo lo que había en su voz.

Tim no dio respuesta pero para su satisfacción su amante no se detuvo, continuo pasando los dedos por el pelo, rozando  una y otra vez sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo y todo mientras continuaba la lectura.

En algún momento se debió a ver quedado dormido, ya que cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontraba, a horcadas sobre las piernas de Jethro, de alguna manera ambos desnudos, y la punta del pene erecto de su amante estaba descansando en su entrada.

**-¡Oye!-**

Jethro rio de manera seductora en su oído, mientras que empujaba su erección dentro de Tim provocando que el hombre más joven gimiera de placer, agarrando el respaldo del sofá como soporte para mantener el equilibrio Tim observo como su amante se reclino para verlo al rostro manteniendo sus manos callosas en las caderas del joven para guiarlo cuando comenzara a moverse.

Tim se movía de arriba hacia abajo, montando lentamente a Gibbs como castigo por su ataque sorpresa, mantuvo su movimiento lo más lento que pudo resistiéndose al fuerte agarre de Jethro sobre él incitándolo a moverse más rápido, a pesar del ritmo tortuosamente lento el hombre más viejo gemía con la promesa de que lo montaría cuando hubiera terminado, el joven sabía que eso no pasaría, debido a la posición en la que estaban Jethro estaría exhausto al terminar, eso y el hecho de que las manos de sus amante fueron de sus caderas a su trasero para acompañar su movimiento.

**-Tim….-**

**-¿Sí?-** Susurro dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante en el hombro del otro hombre, en esta nueva posición el pene de Jethro estaba en el ángulo apropiado para rozar el lugar correcto con cada movimiento, apretando su trasero y rio sin aliento cuando escucho a Jethro gruir ante el movimiento seguido de una maldición en voz alta…..

 **-Maldición!!..... Tim,-** Jadeo. **–Te amo.-**

La sala se llenó de gemidos por parte de los dos hombres, los cuales anunciaban el punto de no retorno de sus orgasmos, y cuando el grito de éxtasis se escuchó, Jethro no pudo quedarse recostado se levantó hasta quedar sentado, con sus brazos apretados alrededor de Tim aferrándose a él como si fuera un náufrago que encuentra un salvavidas, con el clímax de su orgasmos Jethro exploto dentro de él mientras gruñía y maldecía en el odio de Tim, y cuando este se desplomo sobre él, comenzó a acariciar su espalda de manera reconfortante mientras recuperaban el aliento.

**-Vas a matarme… Tim, espero que lo sepas-**

Tim rio, arrastrando sus dedos por las espalda de Jethro mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello sudoroso de su amante, olía bien.

**-También te amo, Jethro-**


	13. Montar

**-Estás loco!!, No lo hare así que saca esa idea de tu cabeza!-**

**-Vamos Tim.-**

Con un quejido, dio un paso atrás solo para chocar contra la pared que era el pecho de Jethro, él le dijo que iba a estar bien que estaría allí en cada paso del camino y que confiara en él, claro que Tim confiaba en el hombre mayor, pero realmente Jethro esperaba que hiciera eso??.

Los animales y él no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, era alérgico a los gatos y al parecer ellos a él porque cada vez que se encontraban con uno este salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba,  Jett lo mordió… en el cuello; y francamente no quería saber que podía hacer un caballo, con su suerte era mejor no averiguarlo.

Durante el último caso, Jethro y Tony se vieron forzados a montar un poco a caballo y ahora que estaban devuelta, Jethro tenía ganas de montar un poco más, y sin impórtale la opinión de su Geek tecnológico lo arrastro hasta donde estaban.

 **-Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto-,** Rogo Tim, estaba dispuesto a decir que renunciaría a los juegos en línea por una semana, cocinar y lavar los platos durante un mes, maldición incluso dejaría a Jethro tener su camino en él todas las noches durante el resto de su vida, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de esto.

**-Estaré contigo, a cada paso Tim.-**

**-De acuerdo…..-** Suspiro, cediendo a los deseos de Gibbs, dio un paso hacia delante estirando su mano derecha hacia el caballo que lo observaba, Tim no sabía si al animal le hizo gracia, pero tuvo la impresión de que el caballo estaba sorprendido por su miedo. Genial, tenía un problema con los animales y el que estaban frente de él lo encontraba divertido.

Unos minutos más tarde el caballo relincho,  lo cual Tim tan solo suspiro y se volvió a ver Jethro quien había retrocedido para dejar que el hombre y el animal se conocieran, **-Se está burlando de mí, sé que él lo está haciendo-**

Jethro sonrió antes de rodar los ojos y regresar, agarrando la muñeca de su amante para brindarle mayor seguridad, la cerco nuevamente al caballo, **-En primer lugar, él es una ella y su nombre es Dorian, y si no estuvieras tan nerviosos te percatarías  de que él no se está burlando de ti, ahora relájate.-** Ordeno, presionando su mano libre en la espalda del joven moviéndola en círculos para darle tranquilidad, las palabras de Jethro aun resonaban en su mente mientras sentía el aliento de su amado en sus oídos.

Antes de darse cuenta, Dorian estaba empujando contra su mano y Tim sonrió mientras acariciaba al animal. **-¿Ves?-**

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande mientras asentía con la cabeza, mirando a los grandes ojos marrones del caballo, las palabras que escucho de Jethro mientras se apartaba lo trajeron a la realidad.

**-Muy bien, vamos a montar.-**

**-Una vez más, estás loco?-**

Todo lo que Jethro hizo fue levantar una ceja y volver a ver a Tim, quien fue sorprendido cuando Dorian, estúpido animal que estaba al parecer estaba de acuerdo con su estúpido amante, dos contra uno… **-Está bien,-**  Suspiró, de nuevo  acercándose a Dorian, gracias a Tony había visto un montón de películas de vaqueros así que por lo menos sabia como subirse al estúpido animal.

Afortunadamente consiguió subirse al a silla en su primer intento y wow, era alta. **–Está bien,-** dijo con nerviosismo, mirando a Jethro quien se subió en el otro caballo que estaba a su lado. Tim no le sorprendería si el otro animal también se burlara de él.

**-Ahora, nos movemos.-**

**-…..Bueno.-**

**-Solo vamos a galopar Tim, nada especial.-**

Tim dio un golpe vacilante con sus talones contra el costado de Dorian quien no se movió, Jethro nuevamente rodo los ojos y le dijo a Tim que no iba a lastimar al caballo si lo hacía más fuerte, lo que hizo chirriar al animal quien se movía, esto era raro , **-Esta bien….. Esto es  extraño.-**  

**-Relájate Tim, Muevete con ella.-**

Lo intento, pero era un poco extraño el hecho de que tenía a un enorme animal moviéndose entre sus piernas, le dijo a Jethro lo cual provoco que en el rostro del hombre mayor se formara una enorme sonrisa pervertida.

 **-Imagina que me estas montando.-**  Dijo con su tono seductor y su sonrisa pervertida la cual no abandono su rostro.

 **-Eso simplemente me produce una erección y estoy seguro que aquí Dorian lo consideraría acoso sexual o incluso ataque sexual, así que olvídalo.-**  Jethro rio a lo cual Tim fingió fulminarlo con su mirada, pero en el interior estaba orgullo de hacer a Jethro reír, y a medida que va pasando el tiempo cada una de sus risas se vuelvan más cálidas.

Finalmente se relajó y disfruto de su paseo, cuando llegaron al establo  Tim finalmente se pudo bajar de Dorian caminando con las piernas arqueadas durante unos segundos, antes de girar y preguntarle a Jethro que tal lo hizo.

 **-No está mal.-** Se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de cerrar los establos, sonriendo a los caballos acompañado de un guiño a los caballos.

Tim suspiro cuando los caballos relincharon como si rieran del él, en fin esta era  su vida.


	14. Nunca

Tim empujó al hombre contra la pared, devorando sus labios con todo lo que tenía, así que pensaba que se podía ir ¿cierto?, de ninguna manera dejaría que eso pasara, bastante malo fue México, No, definitivamente eso nunca volvería a suceder.

Separar su boca con fuerza, mientras sus manos atacaban sus pantalones y los empujo hacia abajo, acto seguido callo de rodillas de una manera fluida para tragar el pene de Jethro de una sola vez.

Por encima de él su amante gimió mientras pasaba los dedos por su caballo, Tim paso la lengua a lo largo de la erección roja y palpitante de su amante, antes de volverlo a tragar, moviendo su cabeza con ritmo experto.

Mantuvo a Jethro inmovilizado contra la pared por sus caderas, restringiendo su control ya que Tim sabía que si Jethro tenía el control estarían follando su boca, o tirando de él hacia arriba para cambiar sus posiciones, No, Tim tenía el control, no iba a perder al hombre cuyo pene tenía en su boca, se negara a que eso sucediera.

**-Ti…Tim.**

**_“Así es Jethro, di mi nombre”_ **

Chupo más duro moviendo su cabeza con mayor velocidad, haciendo gemir a Jethro mas fuerte al masajear sus bolas, y devoro su pene lo más profundo que pudo, se tragó toda la liberación de su amante cuando llego a su orgasmo dentro de su garganta, paso la lengua sobre el pene de Jethro limpiando hasta la última gota de semen, como si fuera un gato bebiendo leche, chupando una última vez el sensible pene de su amante, se puso de pie para ver a su amante a a los ojos y decirle: **-Tu no te vas, eres mío-**

La sonrisa en el rostro de su amante, lo dejo confundido lo cual expreso con su ceño fruncido.

**-Tim, si me hubieras dejad terminar, habrías escuchado que si me voy pero me salgo en una semana y vas a venir conmigo.-**

**-Oh….-**  Tim Parpadeo.

**-Si-**

Su cara se tornó de rojo carmín y su mano izquierda frotaba su nuca por la vergüenza al recordar la forma en que prácticamente asaltado a Jethro, el hombre en cuestión rio entre dientes antes de traer a su amante dentro de su brazos, pasando una mano por el cabello de Tim, **-No te avergüences-** Susurro con voz relajada  y tranquila como si sus pantalones no se encontraran en sus tobillos y su flácido pene a la vista de cualquiera. **–Te amo tanto Tim.-**

Fue la primera vez que Jethro lo dijo y aun se sentía un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero si este fue el resultado de dicho acto, lo volvería hacer de ser necesario, **-Te amo Jethro.-**


	15. Oculto

Cuando la gente piensa el equipo MCRT, por supuesto su primer pensamiento es el alto índice de éxito y el arduo trabajo, sobre el miedo que infunde el Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, pero sin importar el miedo que infunda todo el mundo quería trabajar bajo su mando.

Entonces sus pensamientos se dirigían a los agentes que componen el equipo:

Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo: El  payaso, el siempre niño, segundo al mando y Agente Senior Field.

Ziva David: Ex oficial Mossad, aterradora mujer ninja, novato del equipo, pero nunca lo digas en voz alta, o te podría matar  de 18 diferentes maneras con un clip.

Timothy “Tim” McGee: Friki certificado, para DiNozzo siempre su “Probie”, y el cerebro de los tres mosqueteros.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Un dolor en el trasero, ex marín, ex francotirador, líder, de ojos azules, zorro plateado, hombre que intimida y al cual nadie quiere decepcionar.

A continuación pensaban en cómo se relacionaban:

Tony y Gibbs: Padre e hijo.

Tony y Ziva: Los compañeros agentes que necesitan liberar la tensión sexual y hacerlo ya.

Tony y McGee: Hermanos.

Ziva y Gibbs: Padre e hija.

Ziva y McGee: Hermano y hermana.

McGee y Gibbs: ?

Sí, cuando se trata de la relación entre Gibbs y McGee, nadie sabía cómo etiquetarlos, Algunos días, era como si fueran padre e hijo, sobre todo cuando Tony y Tim estaban discutiendo alterando sus nervios y como consecuencia sus cabezas eran las receptoras de un buen sape al estilo Gibbs, otros días eran como si Gibbs ni siquiera supiera que existía McGee.

Pero en realidad era así como quería que fuera, si la gente no sabía cómo etiquetar su relación, entonces no podrían saber que son amantes, No solo amantes…. También Esposos.

Nadia lo sabía además de Vance y…. Les gustaba tener su secreto oculto de todos.


	16. Papá

Gibbs observaba la parte superior de la cabeza del niño y sonrío, Poco más de tres años era la edad del pequeño Jack Anthony Gibbs-McGee, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho, chupando su pequeño pulgar acto que le daba un aspecto tan adorable. Jack era en todos los sentidos  una versión mini de Timothy y le encantaba en especial porque Tim era la luz que aparto la oscuridad que solía llenar su vida.

Gibbs quedó estupefacto al escuchar la confesión accidental de Tim sobre su embarazo mientras hablaban, _“Estoy exhausto, Vance está sobre mí para que tome la promoción y de esa manera iniciar mi camino hacia la silla del director ni siquiera sé si la quiero, Tony me molesta más de lo habitual, estoy embarazado, mi editor me acosa por el nuevo libro y Tony sigue  tratando de dar ideas para el Agente Tommy.”_

Negaría el hecho que casi se desmaya, aun así cuando escucho dichas palabras se levantó mareado mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa, Claro que estaba mareado no todos los días un hombre queda embarazado, y por supuesto que nunca imagino que Tim fuera uno de ellos. Pero un portador y llevaría a su hijo por los próximos nueves meses, Nueve meses los cuales fueron duros sobre todo para Tim, las náuseas del embarazo, el estrógeno jugando con su humor, hinchazón de los tobillos y pies, problemas de cadera y espalda, incluso un par de veces  tuvieron que correr para ver a Ducky cuando el dolor era insoportable.

Tim tuvo que usar un aparato ortopédico para su espalda que también ayudaba a sostener al bebe, incluso tuvo que tomar reposo absoluto en cama durante las últimas dos semanas, algo que no lo hizo muy feliz.

Pero valió la pena, y Tim definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque dejo claro que no se apresurarían a tener otro niño pronto, en el momento que Jack estuvo en sus brazos su corazón se había llenado de un tipo de amor que él pensó que no volvería a experimentar después de perder a Kelly.

Jack era tan pequeño, delicado y frágil que Gibbs intensifico su instinto de protección, tan intenso fue que Tim tuvo que intervenir después de unos meses, porque ya estaba siendo sobreprotector.

Tim entendía la necesidad de proteger a su hijo  después de la forma en que había perdido a Shannon y Kelly y no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo, pero Tim suavemente le dejo saber que podría dejar que Jack empezara a gatear y explorar y aun así estar ahí para protegerlo.

Fue difícil, sí no lo negaría, pero al final la intensidad con la que protegía a Jack, fue bajando hasta llegar a un punto aceptable, Ahora su niño era una cosita adorable con el pelo rubio, mejillas regordetas, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y para finalizar su arma secreta su pequeño labio inferior de puchero. Todo en conjunto lograba doblar la voluntad de Gibbs para concederle cualquier capricho al chico.

Hablando de grandes ojos verdes, parpadeo para ver que dicho ojos lo observaban aun con sueño, pero que poco a poco se despertaba por completo. **-¿Papá?-**

Sonrió a su hijo pasando su mano por el fino cabello rubio, **-Hola, Jack-**

Jack sonrío antes de aferrarse a Gibbs, en busca de comodidad ya que había estado enfermo de un resfriado hace 24 horas pero ya se sentía mejor, aun así se cansaba con facilidad y dormía siestas más largas que de costumbre. Como ahora que había estado durmiendo durante las últimas dos horas, usando a Gibbs como cama y claro que el hombre mayor no se quejaba de eso.

Gibbs se rio de su hijo, **-Vamos, hijo levántate-**

 **-Noo…-** dijo y enterró su cara en el pecho de su padre, Gibbs se preguntó si su hijo podía respirar. Pero llego a la conclusión de que levantaría la cabeza cuando necesitara respirar, él rodo los ojos mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa ante las travesuras de su hijo, lo bueno es que la cara del joven estaba contra su pecho y no veía su divertida expresión.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-**

Un movimiento negativo por parte de la pequeña cabeza fue lo que observo Gibbs.

**-Eso es malo porque el tío Ducky se supone que vendría de visita pero no queremos que él se enferme, porque tú lo contagiaste… -**

Gibbs observo como Jack levanto rápidamente la cabeza mientras lucía una hermosa sonrisa, la cual lograba que el hombre mayor hiciera todo lo que el niño quisiera.

 **-Toy bien papa-**  exclamo el niño y como muestra de su mejoría se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el estómago de su padre, rebotando constantemente acompañado de una cacofonía de   **-Toy bien, Toy bien-**

La cara sonriente de Gibbs fue la única señal que el pequeño Jack pudo observar antes de que su padre empezara a hacerle cosquillas la risa que genero el acto inundo la sala de estar mientras que entre risas se escuchaban las suplicas del niño **– Papá, Papá! Pa-papa ... para! Paraaaaa!".**

**-¿Que está pasando?-**

El hombre mayor se detuvo para observar a su esposo Tim de pie, mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin ninguna advertencia Jack se puso de pie sobre él, su pequeño pie pisando algo que nunca debería ser pisado y con un fuerte impulso se lanzó a los brazos de Tim, **-¡Papí!-**

Tim atrapo al niño volador para luego sostenerlo sobre su cadera, mientras le sonreía  al niño  este a su vez le volvía el gesto.

 **-Veo que te sientes mejor,-** Dijo Tim mientras miraba sobre el chico hacia Gibbs quien mentalmente se encontraba gruñendo mientras sus manos cubrían su ingle un poco y trataba de respirar atreves de dolor **–Lo suficiente como para torturar a tu padre.-**

Con puchero entre sus mejillas Jack se dispuso a contarle lo que su padre le había hecho y dicho. **-Me hizo cosquillas, y dijo el tío Pato no vendrá-**

**-¿Él dijo eso?-**

Jack asintió mientras que Tim sonreía cálidamente a su hijo, levantando una mano para los dedos por el cabello del chico  y de paso para sentir su frente asegurándose de que la fiebre no hubiera vuelto, Gibbs observo como Jack se apoya en el tacto de su padre antes de  inclinarse adelante y esconder su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo, amaba tanto a su familia

**-¿Qué tal si te doy algunas galletas, bebes un poco más de agua de jengibre y esperamos a que el tío Ducky llegue, te parece?-**

**-Ok papá-** Susurro el chico mientras que Gibbs observaba que los ojos de Jack comenzaban a cerrarse para regresar a dormir.

 **-Aún se cansa con facilidad- D** ijo Gibbs  al ponerse de pie antes de acercarse a sus muchachos,  Tim le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de inclinarse por un beso, beso que el hombre mayor aprovecho para tomar el labio de puchero de su amante y darle un pequeño tirón antes de terminar el beso, el ver como la mejillas del otro hombre se tornaban de un ligero color rojo era uno de los pequeños placeres que el anciano desfrutaba,   **–¿Obtuviste algunos casos?-** preguntó.

Tim negó con la cabeza, **-No, además  te lo hubiera dicho durante una de las llamadas que hice para saber cómo estaba Jack.-**

Gibbs observo como su esposo se movió para poder sentarse en el sofá, con Jack pegado a él como un chimpancé, no le sorprendería si el chico no se alejara de Tim por un muy largo tiempo por lo general su hijo era más apegado a su otro padre que a él en lo personal no le importa no le importaba mucho, ya que sabía que Jack lo amaba tanto como amaba a Tim.

Después de todo se estaba recuperando de estar enfermo y no había visto a Tim desde la mañana en que el  hombre salió a trabajar y se despidió con un suave beso sobre su frente susurrando _“Hasta luego Jack._

Gibbs dejó a Tim disfrutar el tener a Jack en sus brazos después de estar ausente durante el día, fue a llamar a Ducky antes de volver para unirse a ellos unirse a ellos y mantener su familia cerca.


	17. Quieto

**-Tienes que hacer silencio-,** Gibbs jadeo mientras empujaba dentro su amante sus manos apretándole la cadera para mantenerlo bajo control. **–No pueden escucharnos.-**

Sus ojos observaron al hombre que estaba debajo de él. Ojos verdes llorosos, labios hinchados junto con el pecho reluciente de sudor que subía y bajaba rápidamente, sobre la madera de su barco, ante la imagen tuvo que inclinarse sobre el hombre más joven y meter la cara en su cuello para apaciguar sus gemidos y gruñidos.

Tim era hermoso.

 **-Je-Jethro-** Jadeo el hombre más joven mientras agarraban el pelo plateado del anciano para atraerlo más cerca, mientras la boca del otro hombre trabajaba sobre el cuello del chico lamiendo y chupando.

El hombre mayor gruño cuando Tim apretó su pene con su trasero, sus caderas temblaron por un segundo ante la increíble sensación de calor que el cuerpo de Tim le proporciono.

El equipo estaba arriba esparcidos por la casa mientras dormían, habían sido amenazados y atacados por esa razón se reunieron en su casa para protegerse, pero la amenaza había terminado tarde en la noche por lo que los dejo quedarse para poder descansar durante una noche. Pero su necesidad por Tm  se intensifico, no podía esperar más así que guiado por sus deseos arrastro al hombre más joven al sótano para hacerlo suyo.

Dios quería escuchar los gritos de Tim, pero se podía conformar con los pequeños gemidos y jadeos todo era tan bueno que lo impulso a mover sus caderas más rápido y fuerte contra Tim **–Ven por mi Tim, Vamos-** Dijo Gibbs quien ya sentía su  orgasmo venir.

Tim dio un pequeño grito y se aferró a Gibbs mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, gimiendo de éxtasis en el oído del hombre mayor, quien llego pocos instantes después de Tim mientras escuchaba los gemidos del hombre más joven.

Gibbs se apoyó en su barco tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se deslizaba fuera del joven, tirando de Tim para que se apoye en él mientras apartaba el pelo rubio sudoroso de la frente  y le daba un suave beso en los labios al joven.

 **-Te amo, Jethro.-**  Declaro Tim susurrando.

**-Yo también te amo Tim.-**

Tony cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, no podía dormir después de que él se despertó hace tiempo y pensó en acompañar a Gibbs en su sótano, después de todo sabía que le hombre no dormía porque bueno… el hombre no dormía en absoluto y con las amenazas contra el equipo estaría despierto durante un tiempo, así que se dirigió al sótano y en lugar de encontrar a Gibbs lijando madera lo encontró profanando a Probie sobre su barco.

La curiosidad lo mantuvo en su sitio mientras observaba en silencio la forma en que hicieron el amor, Tony observo como Probie se aferró al hombre mayor al llegar a su orgasmo antes de ser guardado en la seguridad de los brazos del Bossman.

Mientras se encontraba en el sofá trato de ignorar la forma en que su corazón se apretó cuando recordó la forma en que se habían visto uno al otro, una parte de él estaba molesto con Gibbs.

¿Por qué meterse con Tim?

Tim era SU Probie.


	18. Restricción

Tim pasó el dedo sobre la firme erección y sonrío al gruñido procedente de Jethro, dio una mirada a su trabajo y no pudo evitar estar contento con él, Jethro tumbado en la cama con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de la cabecera atadas a los postes de la cama, las sogas fueron atadas con suficiente fuera como para no aflojarse pero no demasiado apretado como para no clavarse en la piel del hombre y lastimarlo.

**-¿Cómodo?-**

Una vez más Jethro solo gruño y Tim sonrío, desato su bata dejándola deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, tomo un momento para disfrutar de la mirada de Jethro sobre su cuerpo, normalmente se avergonzaría y se cubriría pero el hombre mayor lo hizo sentir especial y hermoso y después de todo esto era por Jethro así que inhalo profundamente para evitar cubrir su cuerpo ante la mirada de su amante.

**-Hermoso.-**

Tim no creía que el hombre mayor supiera lo que sus palabras lograban en él, así que tan solo sonrío inclinándose para darle un casto beso antes de arrastrar sus labios por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello en donde chupo la nuez de Adán.

Se sentó a horcadas sobre el hombre mayor mientras se deslizaba camino hacia su pecho moviendo su lengua por su pezón ante lo cual las caderas de Jethro reaccionaron pero Tim empujo hacia abajo con su mano para mantenerlo en su lugar, Tim estaba en control esta noche, **-Compórtate-,** advirtió antes de levantar un poco su cadera para evitar que el pene de Jethro no rosara con su trasero a la vez que regresaba su atención a los pezones del anciano, estaban tan duros y húmedos que Tim podría jugar con ellos toda la noche  si quisiera  estaba en control esta noches después de todo, pero sabía que su amante no podría soportar toda la noche, se deslizo por el pecho mientras  frotaba su mejilla contra el pelo en el pecho del hombre mayor y mordisqueaba su ombligo.

 **-Tim-** Gruño Jethro sacudiendo su erección sobre el pecho de Tim, No era muy dura ni tan delgada como la edad reduciría el metabolismo pero aún era firme y con el grosor necesario y a Tim le encantaba.

El joven se deslizo hacia abajo hasta que estuvo entre las piernas de Jethro, tomándose el tiempo de degustar y disfrutar de la vista del hombre mayor a causa del movimiento de su boca sobre su pene, así que todo iba bien.

 **-¿Listo Jethro?-**   Pregunto y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del hombre, sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en el pecho.

 **-Tim, ponme dentro de ti en este momento-** Exigió el hombre mayor jadeando.

 **-Como quieras-** Dijo simplemente antes de subirse sobre el hombre y bajar lentamente hasta que su empalarse en la erección de Jethro, Tim se movió para acomodarse y sonrío ante los gemidos de su amante.

Los movimientos fueron torpes mientras se acomodaba, pero una vez en posición comenzó a montar a Jethro lento y suave, lo hizo de manera delibera no solo para garantizar que su cuerpo se ajustara a la perfección sino también para torturar al otro hombre, no era muy frecuente que Jethro le diera el control y sin duda no lo dejaría atarlo por un tiempo talvez un año o dos, así que saborearía este momento.

 **-Tim- ,** Jethro gruño y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba, logrando que sus cuerpos chocaran y en el proceso hacer que su pene golpear el punto de placer de su amante, Tim gimió fuerte y lo lento por acuerdo tácito termino.

Tim levanto su cabeza de los brazos de Jethro y suspiro; contento  después de la sesión que acababa de tener, sus músculos le dolían pero el dolor era un pequeño precio comparado con el inmenso placer que se extendió por su cuerpo durante el sexo.

**-Así que...-**

Jethro lo miro con una ceja levantada.

 **-¿Fue… bueno?-** Pregunto con nerviosismo dado que puede haber disfrutado de ello, pero eso no garantizaba que Jethro lo hizo.

Jethro sonrío antes de enterrar su cara en el cuello del joven para besarlo y tararear mientras lo hacía.

La respuesta fue suficientemente buena para él.


	19. Somnoliento

Gibbs flexiono su mano mientras se recordó a sí mismo _“Él es su agente, estas en el trabajo, no puedes tenerlo y es demasiado joven.”_  Tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse antes de mirar sobre su hombro hacia su agente y rápidamente mirar hacia otro lado.

Timothy McGee seria su muerte y lo sabía, el joven era la tentación en piernas, conduciría a un santo hacia el pecado y este no se avergonzaría, cada pieza de control de agente mayor se veía a prueba y el chico ni siquiera tenía que hacer algo.

Como ahora mismo, el agente McGee se hallaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el colchón dormido ya que era el turno de Gibbs para vigilar los monitores.

Tony y Ziva tenía el turno de día  y de nuevo tuvo que preguntarse por qué se emparejo con el joven para empezar en primer lugar, debió haberlo emparejado con Tony. Claro discutían y todo eso pero aseguraba que un agente experimentado estuviera con un novato y su cordura estaría intacta, pero no… Se había emparejado con el joven quien estuvo feliz de no ser emparejado con DiNozzo adicional de tomar el turno nocturno.

Dios estaba perdido.

Tim estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo doblado se veía adorable al respirar por la boca ligeramente abierta. Se veía adorable… pero Gibbs quería ir allá, desnudarlos y follarlo hasta que lo único que quedara fuera  un joven sudoroso, jadeante y exhausto, sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de su agente, Tim era un poco más alto que él eso no era problema simplemente significaba  que había más piel para explorar.

Apretando los dientes se volvió de regreso hacia los monitores aburridos, deseaba que algo sucediera, pero hasta ahora habían  pasado tres días y nada, tres noches  que no pasa nada excepto por su sospechoso haciendo ejercicio en la sala de su casa, jugando Xbox hasta la madrugada y luego a dormir hasta el mediodía. Desearía que su sospechoso cambiara de parecer y dejar estos puestos de trabajo.

Un suave suspiro llego a sus oídos, se volvió a ver a Tim quien se giraba hasta quedar boca arriba, con un brazo sobre su pecho y él otro boca abajo sobre su estómago. Gibbs tuvo que morder su labio cuando esos largos dedos se infiltraron en los pantalones, y por Dios si eso no era una tienda de campaña que comenzaba a formarse en los pantalones del joven.

 **-G´bbs-,** Murmuró ates de dar un pequeño gemido y unos cuantos _“Gibbs”_ que salieron de sus labios.

_“¡Trabajo!, ¡Concéntrate en el trabajo!”_

Los dedos de Tim se adentraron más en sus pantalones, y poco después la mano del joven trabajaba su pene con movimientos perezosos de arriba hacia abajo.

 **-Mierda-** Tim gimió  y Gibbs negaría el gemido de perro herido que dio cuando los golpes se hicieron más rápidos junto con la respiración entrecortada del joven. La reacción del hombre mayor fue frotar su mano contra su creciente erección.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tim gimiera al llegar a su liberación y se durmiera con un _“Gibbs”_ susurrado de sus labios.

**-Buen día, Jefe-**

**-Buenos días Gibbs.-**

Gibbs gruño en respuesta antes de ir al baño antes de que él y Tim se fueran.

**-Wow- Probie ¿qué le hiciste al Bossman?-**

Tim sonrío lentamente mientras recordaba su momento de valentía en la madrugada cuando estaba _“dormido”_ y sí había visto a Gibbs y le gustó mucho el escuchar el particular gemido que dio el hombre mayor mientras lo veía y la forma el que silenciosamente se precipito al baño después de su momento.

Tim se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa puso al tanto a sus compañeros de equipo que sabían de sus sentimientos por el hombre mayor y le animaban a hacer algo al respecto antes de que accidentalmente se delata delante de Gibbs, pero todos ellos eliminaron sus sonrisas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Gibbs se acercó a la mesa de los monitores a recoger sus cosas, **-¿Encontraron cualquier cosa?-**

 **-No hay nada más de lo que ya sabemos-** Dijo Tony mientras Ziva tomaba lugar frente a los monitores.

Gibbs asintió.- **Vamos, McGee-**

**-Voy detrás tuyo Jefe-**

Siguió a Gibbs y dio un guiño a Tony y Ziva antes de cerrar la puerta. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.


	20. Tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es el inicio de una mini historia que abarca cuatro letras (T,U,V Y W), espero que les guste.

Era demasiado tarde, durante todo este tiempo pensó que tenía más, pensó que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decirle como se sentía, que tenía todo el tiempo para decirle que lo amaba… Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora ya no quedaba tiempo y su oportunidad se había esfumado.

De pie en un lado de la habitación con el ruido ahogando el dolor y la tristeza que sentía mientras su mirada se posaba en la pareja al otro lado de la habitación. Gibbs estaba al lado de Hollis, ella sonreía cortésmente con los que estaba halando mientras le enseñaba el anillo a Abby, Tim sabía que Hollis no era amable pero estaba siendo agradable por Gibbs.

Durante todo este tiempo debió haber dicho algo, talvez lo hubiera rechazado amablemente porque conocía al hombre y Gibbs no lo lastimaría… al menos sabría la respuesta a sus sentimientos ahora nunca lo sabría. El hombre se casaría con la esposa No. 5, Dios el pensamiento le causa dolor en especial después de observar como la rubia enlazaba su brazo con el hombre de pelo plateado.

**-¿Estas bien Probie?-**

Dio un salto ante la sorpresa, miro a Tony antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lado, Tony podría ser como un niño fastidio a veces pero Tim lo conocía y esta no era una de esas veces, además Tony no era agente Senior por nada, pero eso no le impido intentarlo de todas formas: **­-No sé de qué estás hablando-­**

Tony solo tarareo apoyándose contra la pared a su lado.

Afortunadamente el otro hombre no hablo, No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tim supiera que tendría que acercarse y decir algo, felicitarlos por lo menos, además no creía poder aguantar un minuto más así que inhalo fuerte, termino su bebida y se acercó a la pareja sabiendo que Tony tenía su espalda.

Ziva y Abby los observaron en su recorrido con expresiones tristes por él, ellas habían descubierto sus sentimientos hace un año y lo enfrentaron sobre ellos por esa razón sabían de su dolor. Ignorándolas dirigió su vista a Hollis, por un momento pensó que la rubia lucia presumida pero ella no era importante así que miro a Gibbs.

Tan hermoso.

 **-Felicidades Jefe-** Sonrío al extender su mano y estrecharla con la del hombre mayor, antes de deslizarla rápidamente antes de que se viera tentado a jalar al hombre para besarlo, se giró **–Felicidades Hollis-** dijo y beso el dorso de su mano después de todo su madre había criado a un caballero **–Lo siento, pero voy a tener que irme-**

**-¿Todo bien Tim?-**

Tim parpadeo, Gibbs lo acababa de llamar por su nombre a lo cual  asintió. **–Sí, todo está bien. Solo tengo que ir a terminar mi manuscrito y enviarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-**  Realmente solo tenía que enviarlo.

 **-¿Procrastinando?-** Pregunto Gibbs con una leve sonrisa que personalmente le encanta a Tim.

 **-Si algo como eso-** Respondió mientras sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

 **-Jefe me tengo que ir,-** Añadió Tony ­ **–yo voy a llevar a Probie y quien sabe…-** sonrió,­­ **-Talvez pueda conseguir que el Sr. Gemcity le dé una chica Bond al agente Tommy-**

Tim rodo sus ojos en genuina diversión como todos lo demás después de superar su molestia decidieron lanzar ideas sobre los personajes de sus libros. Se despidieron y se dirigieron al garaje pero Tim aun podía sentir la tristeza después de las ligeras bromas de Tony.

Cuando intento abrir la puerta de pasajero del auto de Tony  repente lo jalaron con un impulso de gritar a su atacante Tim giro, pero sus gritos fueron cortados por los labios de Tony ante el acto Tim se congelo durante tanto tiempo el otro hombre dio paso atrás. Estaba tan sorprendido mientras observaba a un Tony que no estaba enojado o avergonzado de que no devolviera el beso, se veía tan comprensivo que el corazón de Tim dolió

 **-No soy Gibbs, pero al menos puedo ayudarte con el dolor. Déjame ayudarte Tim** -

Sintió como una lagrima de deslizaba por su mejilla antes de ser atrapada por el pulgar de Tony mientras que se acerba para hacer que sus frentes se tocaran.

**-Te cubro la espalda Tim-**

Tim cerro la brecha que los separaba.


	21. Ultimar

**-Tienes que estar bromeando-**

Gibbs suspiro antes de beber un sorbo de bourbon tratando de no gritarle o echarla de su casa. Ella merecía algo mejor que eso, después de todo él fue quien le propuso matrimonio pero para ser honesto desde que lo hizo, sintió que cometía un gran error. 

**-¿Qué quieres de mí, Hollis? Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al pedirte que te casaras conmigo-**

**-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?-**

El hombre miro hacia otro lado mientras escuchaba un suspiro que seguramente era acompañado por un movimiento de su mano derecha empujando un mechón pelo rubio ondulado de su cara. No le gustaba lastimarla sobre todo porque no era un bastardo apropósito, pero no podía seguir con la boda en especial porque sabía que fallaría durante su primer mes.

 **-Es él, ¿Cierto?-**  

**-¿Quién?-**

**-No te hagas… -** Casi grito antes de calmarse mientras que tomaba una respiración profunda. **–Es McGee, ¿cierto? Pude ver como él se sentía hacia ti, pero no pensé que regresaras sus sentimientos, ¿Tú lo haces?-**

No pudo verla a los ojos así que solo tomo otro trago de bourbon.

 Hollis se sentó a su lado. **-Estás seguro que no es porque te enteraste que le gustas y estas… No sé ¿confundido?-**

Incluso si era eso porque aun sentía que fue un error el haber colocado el anillo en su dedo cuando ella dijo que sí, pero aunque fuera sus pensamientos no se lo diría pues ya la estaba lastimando al cancelar la boda a menos de tres semanas de celebrarla.

 **-No-** Dijo Gibbs al negar con la cabeza.

Hollis volvió suspirar  antes de hablar **–Jethro es algo que hizo que cancelaras la boda, merezco saberlo-**

Acuno el vaso entre sus manos sintiendo como sus músculos se apretaban cuanto más pensaba sobre Timothy McGee, especialmente en lo que recientemente descubrió entre él y su agente líder de campo.

**-Es por la nueva relación entre él y el agente DiNozzo ¿Cierto?-**

El vaso se rompió entre sus manos.


	22. Vínculo

Tim sonrió mientras se arrastraba hacia arriba en el sofá para posicionarse en el regazo de Tony, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento después de la mamada que le dio, **-¿Estas bien allí DiNozzo?** Pregunto con diversión y sonrió cuando Tony trato de darle una mirada **.**

**-Cállate Probie, no te conviene ser engreído-**

**-Hmmm-** Se inclinó para envolver la mano alrededor del pene de Tony pasando lentamente el dedo por la punta del mismo, besándolo suavemente cuando el hombre gruño bajo ante la sensibilidad. **–Quiero darte las gracias Tony-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto con las manos apoyadas en las caderas dando un suave apretón.

 **-Por estar ahí para mí en los últimos meses. Es… -** Dio una respiración profunda. **–Significa mucho-**

 **-No tienes que agradecerme, siempre te cubro la espalda Tim.** Aseguro Tony **–Literalmente-**

La respuesta de Tim fue cortada por los labios de Tony sobre su boca, besándolo con pasión, **-Ahora ve a buscar el lubricante así puedo ensuciarte, McTravieso.-**

Saltando salió del regazo del hombre para dirigirse a la habitación encontró el lubricante en la mesa de noche, él realmente estaba agradecido con Tony por estar ahí en los últimos meses cando él estaba en el suelo, sobre todo cuando se acercaba la boda o las constantes llamadas de Hollis preguntando como se sentiría Gibbs sobre algún detalle de la boda. En cada ocasión Tony le llevaba a casa y lo follaba duro y rápido antes de follarlo de nuevo pero esta vez lento y suave.

Ellos no eran torpes entre sí, eran tan simple como dormir con tu novio o novia, él nunca fue tímido al estar desnudo delante de Tony, sin miedo de pedirle lo que quería, fue  divertido, relajante y lograba sacar a Gibbs y la boda de su mente. Obtuvo sexo de Tony mientras los acercaba y para ser sinceros nunca habían funcionado mejor en el campo.


End file.
